mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Costa Philippou vs. Court McGee
The first round began and they touched gloves. Both guys had pro boxing experience. Four thirty-five. McGee landed a right hand. Four fifteen. Costa landed a counter left hook grazing. Four minutes. Costa landed a big right uppercut and a left hook. They exchanged. Three thirty-five. McGee landed an overhand right there. Three fifteen. Costa landed a counter right hand. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Scattered boos from the Australian crowd. Two fifteen. Costa blocked a high kick, the third or fourth he's blocked so far. Costa landed a counter right. Two minutes left. One thirty-five. Loud boos now. Costa landed a right. One fifteen. One minute. Costa stuffed a single easily. McGee's nose was trickling blood now. McGee landed a high kick and a left hook. Thirty-five left. Costa stuffed a double, nice hips, he also stuffed a single. Fifteen with a counter left hook from McGee. McGee landed a left hook and hurt Costa, landed a right at the bell. The first round ended. 10-9 Costa but close. "Obviously the guy's got a great beard so we're gonna be happy just whacking him at will," Longo told Costa. McGee literally has a good beard. The second round began. Costa landed a nice counter left hook. Four thirty-five. Costa landed a left hook. "Loosen up!" Four fifteen. Costa landed a hard counter left hook. Four minutes. Costa landed a big right. "All day long, baby!" Costa landed a stiff double jab. Three thirty-five as he blocked the second high kick of the round. Three fifteen. Three miutes as McGee landed a body kick. Costa stuffed a double and a trip easily. McGee landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five as Costa landed a left hook and a right hand. Costa landed a left hook counter to the nose. Two fifteen. McGee landed a body kick, McGee's left ear was cut. Two minutes as Costa stuffed a double landing a right uppercut, they clinched. McGee kneed the body. Some boos now again. One thirty-five as they broke. "Right back at him!" Costa landed two left hooks and ate an inside kick, another left hook landed and a right hand. One fifteen. Costa landed a right uppercut. One minute left. The crowd cheered. Thirty-five. McGee missed a spinning back elbow. Costa stuffed another double there. Fifteen. Costa landed a short left hook. The second round ended. 10-9 Costa. The third round began and they touched gloves. McGee landed a counter left hook. Four thirty-five left now. Costa stuffed a single. Four ffiteen as McGee landed a left hook and a right hand. Four minutes. Costa landed a counter left and he ate a groin shot. He needed a moment, he was hurt pretty bad. They continued, touching gloves. McGee landed a body kick. Costa stuffed a double, McGee switched a single and got it, Three thirty as Costa stood defending a guillotine. Costa stuffed another single. Three fifteen. Three minutes. McGee landed a counter right uppercut. McGee landed a flying knee nicely. Costa blocked a hard high kick. Two thirty-five. McGee landed a hard leg kick eating a big counter left hook. Costa landed a right hand. Two fifteen. McGee missed a high spinning back kick there. Costa tapped the back of his head after an exchange. McGee missed a spinning back elbow there. McGee landed a body kick. Costa blocked a hard high kick with one thirty. One fifteen. Costa landed a hard leg kick. One minute as McGee landed an overhand right, Costa stuffed a single. Thirty-five left. Costa stuffed a double to the clinch. Fifteen left. They broke. McGee missed a spinning back elbow, they traded a knee to the body. The third round ended to boos. 10-9 McGee. 29-28 Costa in my opinion. 29-28 UD for Phillipou.